Pleasure in pain
by MogsterDevout
Summary: Short one shot. Legato will do anything Knives tell him, all for the sound of a laugh.


Letting out a sigh, the gunner found himself bored with nothing to do. Looking around at the now destroyed empty town. He admired his handy work and smiled at it. There was nothing like walking each saloon and each house seeing blood and body matter splayed and dripping from wall to wall.

Yes redecorating for the masses was what Knives called it to himself. It would certainly draw the attention of that peace loving brother of his. Thinking about him for even that brief second made the blonde want to tear another city to shreds. However there was something better then that waiting for him back at his so called home.

Walking down the long dark tunnel he came to find poor old Legato still bound in chain from the last time he had spoken out of turn. Looking at the body, it was still bound in leather bar one arm that was stretched out above the rest. The stitch marks on it still fresh the blood turning brown around them making it look rotten and bad.

Grinning from ear to ear, Knives set out a plate of blood on the table and watched his little pet lap it up like there was nothing sweeter. As if it was like precious water, the life force that all of those pathetic humans craved. Stealing and burrowing it away, left all of them with such a short fuse that could easily be set off.

He had so much fun toying with them all, making them scream in agony. Still he needed to turn his attentions to his beloved pet. Seeing the plate now bone dry, he set about undoing all the leather straps and chains. He just simply pointed to a cold steel table that was no more than a few feet away from the pair.

Legato just nodded and obeyed the command, not even needing another reason to do so. No it had gotten to the point where he learnt not question anything that his master wanted from him. No matter what it was he done it, even if the pain sometimes was unbearable he would live through it to make his master happy.

Laying down he felt a cold leather hand sweep over his naked form. Shutting his eyes he revelled in the short bliss that was almost comforting. Till that smooth leather hand left and he felt a sharp pain at the bottom of his thigh. The pain burned at the scalpel easily sliced through the layers of skin. Knives just kept a low chuckle at all times as he began peeling back the skin like he was filleting a fish. Watching the network of muscles underneath it twitch from being exposed.

Cutting away even more he sliced through a few muscles and pulled out the bullet he had put in there months ago, before slapping the skin back in place and taking what looked like a small stapler clamped the two pieces back together. With no bandaged or anything he wanted it to be exposed to spend a few days feeling that red raw burn every time Legato took a pace. Only then would he say the blue haired male could tend to it.

Knives loved the smell of something festering. Wiping his gloved hand over his puppets face he watched at a tongue slowly came out to greedily suck the blood off it. Letting out a slightly louder laugh he plunged three fingers deep into Legato's mouth hitting the back of his throat and watched him gag on it. Almost suffocating him, before slowly withdrawing and repeating the action.

Legato's eyes began to blur up and roll back in their eyelids as each time the chance he got to breath was shorter and shorter. Though, he was getting heavily aroused by the whole action. He longed to make him master laugh, anything to hear that sinter laugh echo out in this barren room.

Shameful as it was, he slowly moved his un touched leg, exposing himself even more to be touched, to be hurt. Seeing the movement, Knives was quick to with draw his gun and let off a shot just where the hip bone and coccyx met. The ring lasted for a good few minutes as the blood slowly wept out of the new gun wound.

Licking his lips, it meant he had to do another surgery on Legato later on to remove that bullet too. The pleasure coursed his body at the thought. His puppet was so nice to him, so the gunner thought to give his puppet a nice little treat. Walking round the table he positioned the barrel of his gun at Legato's ass hole, and roughly tore through. Watching the muscles snap shut around the metallic object, seeing them tear open as he pulled it back and pushed it forward again.

Legato said or did nothing, just rode the pain out till his master let out a harsh shout demanding to hear it all. So that's what he did, he began to howl and moan like a banshee. Showing his master how much he enjoyed it. The cold sharp edges digging in at his insides, the unknowing factor if Knives was ever going to pull the trigger. The slow lose of blood making his head light and cloudy, tainted with pure lust for his master. It all came to be too much as he felt his body convulse as cock shot out white liquid like a loaded gun.

Knives stopped laughing, he never told his puppet to ever do such a thing. Dirty little puppet he thought, as he pushed his gun deep inside once more and pulled the trigger, shooting deep inside of Legato's body. Before pulling his gun back out and walking off to his own corner. Leaving his poor puppet stuck on the table, till he was told he could move.


End file.
